1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an x-ray diagnostic generator comprising an x-ray tube, a high voltage generator to supply the x-ray tube and a regulating part arranged on the high voltage side, in which the high voltage generator and the regulating part are housed in an oil-filled tank.
The regulating part in an x-ray diagnostic generator of this type can consist of one or a plurality of control tubes which are connected in series with the x-ray tube and whose grid voltage is adjusted in such a manner that the desired x-ray tube voltage is present at the x-ray tube. The regulating part can also serve to engage and disengage the x-ray tube.
2. The Prior Art
It is known to provide separate tanks for the regulating part and the high voltage transformer, which tanks are connected to one another via high voltage cable.